


recipe for love [fanart]

by curiouslycurious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycurious/pseuds/curiouslycurious
Summary: I was happy to make art for this story. The author actually ended up sending me the final draft to read through at a time when I was going through some tough stuff. Because I was very busy, I had only meant to read a portion of it and save the rest for later. Well, I ended up reading the whole thing in one sitting. I guess I needed it. ^^ It's such a sweet story, and the author did a great job with the flow and the characters and the telling. Such a joy to read. Go look it up if you haven't read it yet.
Also, I placed this on a dark background so certain elements were more visible against the lighter AO3 background. I'll have it up on tumblr like normal after reveals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detailsofyourincompetence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/detailsofyourincompetence/gifts).



> I was happy to make art for this story. The author actually ended up sending me the final draft to read through at a time when I was going through some tough stuff. Because I was very busy, I had only meant to read a portion of it and save the rest for later. Well, I ended up reading the whole thing in one sitting. I guess I needed it. ^^ It's such a sweet story, and the author did a great job with the flow and the characters and the telling. Such a joy to read. Go look it up if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> Also, I placed this on a dark background so certain elements were more visible against the lighter AO3 background. I'll have it up on tumblr like normal after reveals.


End file.
